Sabrina and the peacock miraculous
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: When the akumas of Hawk Moth get stronger, Ladybug and Chat Noir are made to have a new teammate help them, that teammate is Sabrina. Follow her journey of being the new super heroine of Paris. I do NOT want any reviews in this story!
1. The Choice Of A New Super

**The time has come my loyal subjects. (Sorry, I'm mainly for the medieval era). I really wanted to do a story that was focused on Sabrina. Most people do not actually do that. Sabrina gets a miraculous! :D The peacock (Le Paon) Kwami, Dussu. Some of you already know that. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

It was just another day in the streets of Paris, the students of Françoise Dupont High School were sitting in class whilst learning English. Sabrina was writing down notes for the lesson whilst having one hand holding her head up. Her best friend, Chloe, was bored and was too busy staring at Adrien.

An akuma attack had not happened so far today. The school bell had rang, meaning that the lesson was over. Sabrina packed up and left the school, she decided to head over to a bench near the lake.

Sabrina sat down and fiddled with her hands, whilst looking up at the sky and smiling happily. She was glad that an akuma had not happened today. She sighed and then kneeled down to where the water was. The water then began to rumble, she quickly headed up the stairs and saw that there was another akuma.

The akuma was covered in sliver metallic armour, with an arm guard that hand a disco blaster on it. It had shades that were blue and his voice was robotic. Everyone in his sight was dancing to his disco bombs.

"Oh no, not another one" Sabrina whimpered in her high-pitched voice. She ran over to a hiding spot and stayed there, whilst Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting the villain. The akuma was way more stronger than the heroes thought. Ladybug tied the akuma up in her yo-yo, but it turned out to fail and she was flung from the scene.

"This akuma is really strong, it's just as strong as Sapotis" Ladybug warned. "I don't know if we'll be able to defeat this one on our own"

"You mean, another hero?" Chat Noir asked.

"I don't know Chat, it's too risky" Ladybug answered. "But maybe, it's not definite"

"Well, this one is proven to be more smarter than the others" Chat Noir reminded. "Use your Lucky Charm, maybe, I don't know"

"I'll try" Laybug said. She called upon her superpower and out came a lotus flower.

"How is a flower going to help?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug gasped in realisation. "I know where we need to go"

"We?"

"Yes, trust me" The duo went to where Laybug told them to go.

"What are they doing?!" Sabrina whispered in shock.

 _At the place..._

"Master Gin, are you sure Elliott was the right one for the job" Master Fu aksed.

"He did get Marinette akumatized, but he managed to hold his ground" Master Gin answered. "The moment I saw him, he already had skills, I knew he was capable of so much more"

"But Hawk Moth knows who Marinette is" Master Fu replied. "Even with him on the team, it may not be a battle we can win"

"We have to trust them, they'll come through" Master Gin said.

Marinette and Adrien entered the room and panted.

"Masters, the akumas are getting stronger, I don't know how long we can do this ourselves" Adrien explained.

"Like before, my Lucky Charm told us to come to you" Marinette continued.

"And I have said before, I have told you all the miraculous and their powers" Master Fu added. "Thanks to Elliott, we know the secrets of the book and he got us the peacock miraculous back, but it is risky"

"But, you know that they're always careful" Tikki protested.

"What about her getting akumatized?" Master Fu reminded. They looked at each other.

"We can still do this" Marinette cheered. Master Fu nodded. He opened the gramophone and took out the miraculous box.

"Once again, choose your partner Marinette" Master Fu informed.

 _Alya wouldn't help as Rena Rouge... this akuma is too smart for her attacks. The bee? No... too risky as well. The peacock? Maybe that could help us we know what it's capable of, but who? What about Sabrina, she's always smart and can be emotional like the kwami itself, perfect._ Marinette thought.

She took the peacock brooch and said. "I think I know who can help us out with this mission"

The masters nodded and the duo left the room.

"You know, maybe we could find a partner for the young lady see is going to pick" Master Gin suggested, holding a miraculous that was a bracelet with purple beads connected to string hanging off of it.

"A wise choice, but we will have to wait" Master Fu was holding his bracelet in thought.

 **Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I re-made it to fix some mistakes that I have seen in the chapter. Sometimes I do not think before I act. But hey, we all can learn from our mistakes. Anyways Farewell, for now!**


	2. First Day As The New Super

**I'm back with this series, sorry about the little wait. Sabrina now receives the peacock miraculous in this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

Sabrina was cowering behind a corner of a building and Alya was videoing the new villain to put on her blog. She quietly snuck past the akuma and then ran to a farther hiding spot. She then ran into Ladybug and fell down on the road.

"Sorry about that Sabrina" Ladybug apologised. She then smiled and held the box with the peacock miraculous in her hands.

"Ladybug?" Sabrina asked. "You never talk to me, is something wrong?"

"We have something, very important the give to you" Chat Noir informed. "Make sure that no one gets their hands on it"

Sabrina nodded.

"Remember, you have to keep this a secret, no telling to ANYBODY" Laybug added. Sabrina nodded more quicker that time. Ladybug then held out the box. "Sabrina, this is the peacock miraculous, it gives the power of offence"

Sabrina was shook and did not know how to feel right now.

"With it, you will help others in Paris, you can keep it" Chat Noir continued. "Can we trust you?"

"I...oh gosh...I'm getting tingly and nervous" Sabrina shivered.

"Hey, don't worry, Dussu quite emotional like you are" Ladybug smiled.

"Dussu?" Sabrina asked.

"Open it" Chat Noir said. "You'll find out"

Sabrina hesitantly opened the box and for a split second, saw a brooch and a dark blue light was blocking her vision. Sabrina covered her eyes and then opened them again when the light dimmed. A dark blue, tiny creature looked around and hen got nervous.

"Where am I?" The creature asked.

"Hey, don't worry, you're here with me" Sabrina reassured.

"You must be my miraculous holder, I'm Dussu" Dussu introduced. "I'm your kwami"

"Kwami?" Sabrina asked.

"I give you your powers, your's is the power of-"

"Offence, I know" Sabrina finished. "Ladybug told me"

"Nice to know that your still around" Dussu smiled.

"Me and Chat Noir get the job done, but we need you" Ladybug smirked.

"This brooch is your miraculous, when you put it on, you can transform into what Laybug and Chat Noir are right now" Dussu explained. "You also have a secret superpower, it's the 'feather missles', But be careful, you'll only have five minutes before you transform back"

"Got it, anything else?" Sabrina asked. "Just in case"

"To transform, say 'Dussu, free feathers!'" Dussu added.

"You ready for this Sabrina?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm so excited, but a lot nervous, I hope this goes okay" Sabrina stuttered.

"Just believe in yourself" Chat Noir reassured.

Sabrina nodded and put the brooch on.

"Dussu, Free feathers!" Sabrina chanted. She summoned her mask first, which was dark blue and made her eyes purple. Her clothing then turned into and night sky dress with peacock tails at the bottom. Her hair then had streaks of night sky blue, making her stand out. She then had sharp feather wings, which represented sais. Once her transformation completed, Sabrina looked at herself, she was surprised with joy. "Oh...my...gosh!"

"So, what do you think?" Ladybug asked.

"It's amazing!" Sabrina answered. "I still need a name though"

"We'll let you do that" Chat Noir replied.

"I'm thinking, Le Paon" Sabrina thought. "You know, for peacock"

"I like it" Ladybug smiled. "Now let's get that akuma"

The heroes arrived at the scene. The villain was terroising all of the citizens. Sabrina was nervous, but she had to keep her courage in check. She then walked up to the villain with Ladybug and Chat Noir and caught his attention.

"Hey!" Sabrina shouted. "At least wait for the heroes to arrive to join the party"

"Nice one, Le Paon" Chat Noir complimented. "I thought puns were my specialty"

"The party ain't ever gonna stop, not while Groovatron is still up and running!" The villain argued in a robotic voice. He then threw a disco ball at the trio and they starting dancing in the trance.

"I need to stop this 'death by disco' villain" Chat Noir ordered, whilst dancing to the beat.

Sabrina then threw one of her sais at the disco ball and it blew up, along with their dancing trance.

"No fair, we need to keep this party rocking" Groovatron said. Sabrina then threw her sais at Groovatron, making him fall.

"The akuma's gotta be in his arm guard" Laybug explained.

"And how do you propose we get it?" Chat Noir asked.

"Lucky Charm!" Laybug chanted. All that came out was a water tube. "A water tube?"

"How is super soaker gonna help us out here?" Chat Noir asked.

"I'm working on it" Ladybug replied. She then looked around and saw then lamppost, then Sabrina's sais then Groovatron's arm guard that was now turned into an ultrasonic blaster, to her water bottle sprayer. "I've got it, Le Paon, I need you to use your shiver missles"

Sabrina nodded and conjured up eight sais that she's now turned into bulky, heat-seeking rockets."Shiver Missles!" Sabrina fried and the lampposts fell. Groovatron was then trapped by the lamppost and Ladybug sprayed the arm guard. It crackled and the music then stopped.

"This party's over" Ladybug said. She then broke the arm guard and captured the akuma. Everything then returned to it's normal state. Sabrina's miraculous then beeped.

"I have to go!" Sabrina shouted.

"You're secret's safe with us" Chat Noir said. "Cat's honour"

Sabrina nodded and she used her sais to climb up a building and glide across the rooftops. She then made it safely back home and de-transformed.

"That wasn't bad for your first run" Dussu smiled. She then was filled with glee.

"Thanks Dussu" Sabrina smiled as she's hugged her new friend.

"I forgot to mention, I need to eat something so I can recharge for the next battle" Dussu mentioned.

"What do you lile to eat?" Sabrina asked.

"Anything that's fruit, especially grapes" Dussu said.

"Then that's what I'll get you" Sabrina replied.

Sabrina was filled with glee, being a new super heroine? When couldn't believe it. She's had to keep it a secret to her father and Chloe though. Sabrina shook her head, she had to keep her promise...no matter what.

 **And there you have it, Sabrina's first run as Le Paon. And first story, (I think) of Sabrina being a super heroine. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my loyal subjects. Farewell, until the next chapter of the tale.**


	3. New Fame and Closer Bond

It was morning, Sabrina woke up from her bed. Her hair a little bit messy and frizzy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, Dussu woke up right beside her.

"Good morning, Sabrina" Dussu said.

"Morning, Dussu" Sabrina smiled. "Do you need any grapes?"

"No, I'm fuelled for the next battle" Dussu answered. "What about school?"

"Oh, right" Sabrina checked the time. It was 6:20 "We're pretty early, but that's better"

"Do you always get up at that time?" Dussu asked.

Sabrina giggled "No, I usually get up a bit later"

"You should get ready for school" Dussu suggested.

"Better now than ever" Sabrina got out of her pyjamas and put her regular turquoise and blue clothes on. "I'm ready"

"Where should I hide?" Dussu asked.

"Hide in my bag" Sabrina ordered.

Dussu snuck in Sabrina's bag and they were both off to school. Sabrina met up with Chloe.

"What took you so long?" Chloe asked.

"I just didn't get much sleep last, Chloe" Sabrina half-lied.

"Then get a schedule" Chloe sighed. Dussu was feeling so much anger in her at this point.

"Calm down, Dussu" Sabrina whispered.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself, nervous habit" Sabrina whimpered.

Chloe huffed and walked into school. Dussu popped her head out of Sabrina's bag.

"Do you put up with her orders all the time?" Dussu asked.

"I do her homework and everything, that's how we became best friends" Sabrina explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dussu crossed her little arms. "Still, there's one thing that she will never be, what you are"

"What's that?" Sabrina asked.

"A hero" Dussu answered.

"Aww, Dussu" Sabrina hugged her kwami. "Let's hurry before we're late for class"

In class, Marinette and Adrien were absent from the lesson. With Marinette, it was common, but Adrien? That was not like him. Chloe was confused, as well as the whole class. Sabrina did not know either. They then came rushing into the lesson.

"Ah, Marinette" Miss Bustier crossed her arms. "Late as always"

"I had to help my family deliver some herbs and spices for the baking" Marinette stuttered.

"And my limo needed some maintenance, so I was delayed" Adrien said.

"Right, today we are learning more English and Literature" Miss Bustier explained. "Open your books to Chapter 10, we will now learn the explicit parts of how a sentence is structured"

"This should be interesting" Sabrina smiled.

"As if" Chloe scoffed. "If that long haired boy in the glasses was here, I would've made him replace me"

"You mean, Elliott, the kid who-"

"Don't bring that up again, Sabrina!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe, is there something you want to say?" Miss Bustier asked, with a tone of anger in her voice.

"No, Miss" Chloe glared at Sabrina.

Dussu peaked a little and turned angry. Sabrina did not want her to shout. She secretly shushed her.

Time passed, it was break and Sabrina was sitting by herself on the bench.

Adrien then walked over to Marinette.

"Hey M'Lady" Adrien smirked.

"Hi Kitty" Marinette smiled.

"Maybe giving Sabrina a miraculous WAS a good idea after all" Adrien nudged Marinette.

"Yeah, I know it was a weird choice, but Sabrina is just a part in Chloe's schemes, I knew there was good in her" Marinette explained.

Tikki and Plagg then popped out from their hiding places.

"Since when would Chloe get a miraculous" Tikki laughed.

"She's too bossy, sometimes I think that she's more worse than Hawk Moth" Plagg snickered.

Alya than walked over.

"Hide guys!" Adrien and Marinette ordered in unison. The kwamis hid.

"Hey, girl" Alya greeted.

"Hey Alya" Marinette replied.

"Have you seen that Sabrina's acting a bit different today" Alya noted. "She's not around Chloe that much anymore"

"Yeah, it is quite strange" Marinette lied.

"I wonder what's making her do that" Adrien played along.

"And get this, when I was in the akuma attack yesterday, a new hero showed up!" Alya squealed. "She is so awesome"

"Is she now?" Marinette asked. "Well...did you get her name, or glimpse of what she looked like?"

"She was covered in mostly dark blue, she had these feathers that just...wow"

"Well other than that, see ya later, girl" Alya winked and walked away.

After school was finished, Sabrina transformed into Le Paon and thought of doing a little recon...and sightseeing. The sun was setting and she decided to sit down at a random balcony. A few citizens then saw her and were gasping.

"She's the new hero from that recent LadyBlog video!" A citizen squealed. Le Paon waved at the citizens, whilst nervously smirking.

"What's your name, new hero of Paris?!" Another citizen asked.

"Does anyone have a microphone?" Le Paon asked.

"Here, lucky for you, I'm a singer" Another citizen said as he threw his microphone at Le Paon, who caught it. She tapped the microphone, to see if it was on, and spoke.

"Citizens of Paris...I am Le Paon, the peacock super heroine" Le Paon stuttered. "I promise to keep you safe, with my power of offence, and also with Ladybug and Chat Noir by my side"

Le Paon closed her eyes for a reaction. Everyone cheered for her, and some chanted her name. Le Paon drew a sigh of relief and waved at the people of Paris. The camera crew from the news station were videoing her. Most people on their homes, including Marinette and Adrien, were watching it. They were impressed by her work.

"Good going, Sabrina" Marinette spoke. Tikki cheered.

"She managed to gain mostly everyone's trust" Adrien smiled.

"Big deal, though she can help us out" Plagg ate a piece of Camembert.

Le Paon gilded across the streets of Paris with her dress and some were even astonished by it.

Jagged Stone, the famous rock star, was watching the news and saw her glide. He smiled and said, "Now there is a superhero that can fly, of course there was Dragontooth"

Le Paon laughed as she glided across the streets of Paris, sometimes she waved at the people below. Things were finally starting to look up to her as a super heroine.

"Thank you, Ladybug" Le Paon drew a single tear. She then glided back home and de-transformed. Dussu smiled at her.

"You did good today, peacock" Dussu smiled. Sabrina pulled her kwami into a hug and thanked Dussu. Dussu returned the hug. "You did good"

"Let's go back inside, I'll let you have a huge grape bowl" Sabrina smiled.

Dussu drew a magical stream of tears.

"Thank you Sabrina!" Dussu giggled.

 **What do you all think? Was it exhilarating or emotional? I'll let you decide, thanks for reading this chapter. Farewell, until the next chapter ;)**


	4. Heart Warmth And Heartbreak

**Quick update. We are going to have some romance and heartbreak in the scene. ;). Enjoy :)**

It was the weekend, Sabrina had plans for it. Sure she could not be around Chloe that much, but it would not stop her from being around her AT ALL. Dussu had come out from her bag and whispered.

"Going to Chloe's hotel I presume?"

"Yep" Sabrina answered. "I always have to see her some time"

"But won't she get suspicious when she finds out that you're lacking at doing her homework for her?" Dussu asked.

"I'll try my best to play along as I can" Sabrina replied.

* * *

Sabrina then arrived at the hotel. She headed to the top floor where Chloe was, she was scared how she might react. She walked into Chloe's room. Chloe turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Where were you?" Chloe growled.

Sabrina held her brooch, she had just finished up on recon with Laybug and Chat Noir. She gulped and thought of a suitable response.

"I-" Chloe cut her off.

"I thought you were going to do my homework"

"I was off doing something important with my father" Sabrina lied.

"Doing what?" Chloe asked. "Driving around in his police car"

"I thought you would understand" Sabrina whimpered.

"Understand what exactly?!" Chloe shouted.

"Forget it, and for the record, try being nice to me for a change" Sabrina left the room and Chloe turned from being angry, to being sympathetic.

Sabrina went down to the ground floor. She went to leave the hotel, until the mayor greeted her.

"Sabrina" he greeted. "Nice to see you, are you here to see Chloe?"

"Already saw her, we had a 'friendly' chat" Sabrina replied. "Just leave me be"

Sabrina left the hotel and she saw the news crew interviewing citizens.

"She's incredible, she glides across the city just like a real bird, it's unreal" one citizen said. Sabrina's eyes went wide, people were actually talking about her.

"She even has these, like...feather needle thingies" Another citizen explained.

"She's kind of cute, not gonna lie" Another's complimented. Sabrina blushed at that comment.

* * *

Sabrina then went to a bench near the Eiffel Tower and decided to rest. Dussu then popped out of her bag, being cautious, and sat on Sabrin's shoulder.

"Never thought that Chloe would be like that" Dussu whispered. She then drew her streams of magical tears. "Everything feels so heartbreaking"

"I know Dussu, it's my fault Chloe's like this" Sabrina said. "I really want to tell her everything, but I can't"

"Secrets poison realationships, Sabrina" Dussu calmed down. "I should know"

"But I have to remain calm, I already beacame Hawk Moth's ally once" Sabrina frowned.

"You were caught by an akuma?" Dussu asked.

"They called me 'Vanisher' I can't help but feel sorry for what I have done" Sabrina explained. "But, with you by my side, I'll make sure to stay happy"

"Good for both of us, Peacock" Dussu smiled.

Rose, Juleka, Marinette, Alya and Alix then came along.

"Hide, Dussu" Sabrina ordered.

"Sabrina?" Juleka asked. "Why aren't you with Chloe?"

"When had a bit of quarrel" Sabrina explained. "I refused to do her homework"

"Really?" Alix was surprised, sameness as the others, except Marinette, because she knew the reason why. "Alright, standing up to Chloe!"

"That isn't like you, Sabrina" Rose stated. She then saw the brooch. "What's this accessory?"

Sabrina then started to get nervous, same as Marinette.

"It's a brooch of a peacock, I love those animals" Sabrina half-lied. She really did like peacocks, more than other birds.

"It's gorgeous" Rose's eyes sparkled.

"Speaking of peacocks, did you hear about the new super-heroine that is in Paris now?" Alya asked.

"Oh yeah, Le Paon, right?" Alix asked.

"Exactly, she glides and everything, like a real bird" Alya showed them a picture of Le Paon on her phone.

"She does look cool, I mean, not as cool as me" Sabrina chuckled, trying to play along.

"Still, I'm sure that she is a great hero" Juleka smiled. "She looks so like my style"

"Well, moving along" Marinette joined in. "How about we find Andre and get some ice cream, the six of us"

"You go on, there's something I've got to do first" Sabrina said.

"Stay safe" Marinette replied.

"You too" Sabrina waved goodbye.

"Also I forgot to mention, you have some fans" Dussu surprised Sabrina.

"Ahh! Dussu!" Sabrina growled.

"Oh, sorry" Dussu whimpered, regretfully.

"It's fine" Sabrina reassured. "I feel like in need some wind in my feathers, what's do you say?"

"Just say the phrase" Dussu giggled. Sabrina hid carefully.

"Dussu, free feathers!" Sabrina chanted. She then climbed upon a rooftop and glided, looking for any danger. She the saw some of her classmates. Max was with his robot friend, Marco **(I think that is his name).** Max was doing an archery challenge with the other students. Ivan, Kim, Adrien, Nino and Mylene were there also.

"Come on, Max, you can do it" Marco cheered. Max took a deep breath Andy measured the calculations to get a bullseye. _Judging by the length of how far away I am to the target and due the wind resistance of the weather, I should increase my power._

Max pulled on the arrow a little harder and released. Though to his predictions, they were not correct. The arrow flew across the yard and hit a wooden pillar that held up the huge logo for the archery competition.

"I thought it out perfectly though" Max protested.

"It's okay Max, it's just the weather, surly you'll get it next time" Adrien reassured.

"Maybe" Max replied. Little didn't they know, the pillars then started to collapse and it almost fell on Max, luckily for him, Le Paon was at the seen and pushed him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Le Paon asked. "Oh-"

"I-" Max and Le Paon were both blushing, due the position they were in, Le Paon was on top of Max.

"Oh. My. Gosh" Kim held his head in his hands.

"It's Le Paon!" Mylene squealed.

"Max, you are one lucky dude" Nino laughed. Max and Le Paon blushed ten shades darker.

"What?!" Max shouted. "Don't be ridiculous, Nino"

Everyone laughed. Le Paon got off Max and helped him up.

"It was nice to see you all, this is what you do?" Le Paon asked.

"Not exactly, we like to do different things " Adrien answered.

"Well, I better be heading off" Le Paon smiled. She then climbed a wall with her sais and fled the scene.

"Still, I think you're pretty lucky" Nino winked.

"Quit it Nino, I mean it!" Max growled.

Everyone laughed again. Sabrina de-transformed on a rooftop and Dussu has a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You getting all lovey dovey with Max?" Dussu laughed.

"Hey, he was in trouble, I had to help him!" Sabrina shouted. "Besides, if I wasn't there, he would either have a serious injury, or no longer be here"

"But still, I know you were blushing" Dussu sung.

"Dussu, I'm warning you!" Sabrina warned. Dussu laughed.

Sabrina shook her head and laughed with Dussu.


	5. I Promise'

It was a long day. Sabrina had just woken up from her sleep as she yawned quietly. It was still the weekend, but she had not known what to do for today. She looked around for Dussu, but she was could not be found. Sabrina started to get nervous.

"Dussu?" Sabrina asked.

"Mmmmpphh?" Dussu answered, muffled.

"Oh, there you are" Sabrina lifted up the pillow. Dussu was crying from what Sabrina could see. "What's wrong?"

"I...I got scared" Dussu whimpered. "I thought that I was going to get abandoned"

"What...why?" Sabrina asked.

"My previous miraculous holders abandoned me when they were with me" Dussu explained. "I thought that you might too"

"Dussu..." Sabrina picked Dussu up and pecked her forehead. "I would NEVER do that to a friend"

"Friend?" Dussu wiped her tears. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do" Sabrina smiled. Dussu did the same. "You're both my partner and friend, we're always there for each other"

"Unlike that other friend of yours" Dussu frowned.

Sabrina almost forgot about her last run-in with Chloe. She still felt pain from what she said to her; Sabrina's smile faded at that memory then.

"Sabrina...can you promise me something?" Dussu asked.

"What is it?" Sabrina replied.

"Do you promise that you won't leave me?" Dussu said.

"I'd never do that, I promise" Sabrina answered. Dussu grinned and thought that it was a good idea for Sabrina to start getting dressed.

Time passed... and Sabrina walking quietly. Fiddling with her fingers, she looked around for any dangers that might be coming her way. Then there was one.

"Sabrina" It was Chloe.

"Oh...hi Chloe" Sabrina greeted.

"You know...I think that you might be hiding something from me" Chloe grunted.

"Hiding? Chloe, what do you mean?" Sabrina played, trying to get out of trouble.

"Don't play smart with me!" Chloe shouted. That attracted some attention. "Ever since you've had that...brooch, you've been acting weird"

"Why do you think that the brooch is the problem, my father gave it to me for a present" Sabrina denied.

"Forget it, but I know it DOES have something to do with that...BROOCH" Chloe whispered and walked away. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. Dussu popped out a little and growled.

"Dussu...shhhhh" Sabrina ordered. Chloe then stopped walking and turned to Sabrina, who trying to hide the fact that she was shaking, but then turned and walked away again.

Sabrina ran away to a place where no one was. It happened to be a platform near the bridge where the water was. She then lied down and a chair and closed her eyes, just to get rid of the stress. Dussu then came out with sad eyes and lied on top of her.

"Sabrina...are you okay?" Dussu asked. Sabrina sat up.

"We were almost found out by Chloe, if this keeps up, we might get exposed" Sabrina answered.

"Then we need to be vigilant" Dussu warned. "If we manage to keep that up, we might come out with a good outcome"

"I guess, but just remember..." Sabrina started. "I will never abandon or leave you"

"It feels great to hear you say that" Dussu hugged Sabrina. "Being Le Paon must be really hard work"

"You have no idea" Sabrina laughed.

Little did they know, Ivan and Max saw them from above and were shocked at the conversation they had just heard.

"Did you hear that?" Ivan whispered.

"Sabrina is the new superhero" Max answered.

"What do we do now?" Ivan asked.

"We say nothing about this" Max answered. "It's our best option"

 **Sorry if it is short. But what a twist, eh? It has been a long time since I have updated. See you soon!**


	6. In Hot Water

It was raining, it was dark, it was frightening. Sabrina was sitting on the stairs to the school. Duusu saw her expression and could not help but feel sympathy for her.

"Sabrina?" Duusu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Duusu" Sabrina answered. "I just feel...incomplete"

"I understand" Duusu leaked some magical tears. "I feel scared, Sabrina"

"Why?" Sabrina inquired.

"That something might happen to YOU" Duusu choked on her own tears.

Sabrina held her kwami close and kept her there. Sabrina promised Duusu that she would never leave her, nor let anything happen to her and herself.

"Duusu..." Sabrina started.

"It's alright Sabrina" Duusu interrupted. "You know...you are the only miraculous holder that I've felt a connection with...so I think you deserve this"

Duusu then took a deep breath and spat in Sabrina's hand. Sabrina was shocked and a little bit disgusted.

"Wait for it" Duusu said. The saliva then cleared and small symbol/necklace appeared.

"Wow, what is it?" Sabrina asked. Duusu smiled.

"A kwagatami" Duusu answered. "A symbol of friendship from us kwamis, passed down from each miraculous holder"

"Thank you, Duusu" Sabrina smiled. "It beautiful"

"You're the only one I've given it to" Duusu stated.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, putting the kwagatami on.

"Yes, the other holders were so mean to me, treated me like their slave" Duusu cried at the memories. Sabrina held Duusu in her hands and caressed her head.

"Well, I treat you as my friend, and it is going to stay that way" Sabrina explained.

"You really mean it?" Duusu cried.

"Of course I do, it's like I said yesterday" Sabrina agreed. Duusu was more than happy to finally have someone treating her nicely. Marionette and Adrien even saw the whole conversation.

"Why can't you be more like that, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Hey, I'm my own kwami, you can't wish for me to be nice every once in a while" Plagg answered.

"Guys, shhh!" Tikki ordered.

Sabrina hid Duusu and set off somewhere else. Duusu then started feeling uneasy.

"Sabrina..." Dussu called. "I...I don't feel...too good"

"Duusu?" Sabrina picked Duusu up and saw that she was shaking.

"Sabrina...just..." Dussu fell out of consciousness.

"Oh no...Duusu" Sabrina whispered. "Don't worry"

Sabrina ran off to her house. Once she entered her bedroom, she left Duusu on her drawer stand near her bed and placed a little blanket over her.

"Please be okay, Duusu" Sabrina pleaded. Duusu was still breathing, which was a good sign. Sabrina stroked Duusu a little bit, hoping that would help, but Duusu didn't wake up. "Please"

Sabrina then tried to go to sleep. She felt way too uneasy to sleep, she could not leave Duusu in the condition that her kwami was in. She went to sleep after a few minutes though.

The next morning, Sabrina woke up and found that Dussu was gone.

"Duusu?" Sabrina asked. "Duusu!"

Sabrina got out of bed and ran outside, realising that she had slept in her clothes. She then felt and slight tingly feeling go through her.

"What's happening?" Sabrina asked herself. She then felt as if she knew where Duusu was. The miraculous then lit up and showed a glittery trail, that had to be the trail where Duusu is. Sabrina followed the trail that her miraculous was telling her to go. Luckily, she was the only one who could see it. She followed the trail, until it stopped at the mansion where Adrien lived. Sabrina then reluctantly called the camera at the gate.

 _'Hang in there, Duusu...I'm coming'_ Sabrina thought. The camera then came out and a voice spoke.

"Who are you?" That had to be Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father.

"I'm Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe's friend, who is Adrien's childhood friend" Sabrina explained. "Adrien forgot something that I lent to him, he's currently at school and what he forgot to bring back is in your house"

Sabrina made up an excuse to try and find Duusu. It was silent for a minute...until...

"Come in" Gabriel ordered.

The gates opened and Sabrina walked inside, slowly. She then heard Gabriel.

"Come here, Miss Raincomprix"

Sabrina obliged and entered Gabriel's workplace. He turned to look at her. He then drew a secret smirk.

"Is this what you 'forgot'?" Gabriel held out his hand.

Sabrina gasped. It was Duusu in Gabriel's clutches.

"Sabrina!" Duusu shouted.

"Duusu?!" Sabrina replied.

 **What a coincidence! Gabriel Agreste knows that Sabrina is Le Paon too! Stay in touch for the next chapter and please leave a review. If I'm lucky, I could get some fan art! Farewell for now.**


	7. Almost Caught

Sabrina stood there in shock as she saw her friend in Gabriel's clutches. Her hands slowly turned into fists.

"Gabriel, why?" Sabrina asked.

"I know that you have the peacock miraculous, do you really think that I would just let someone into my house unless it is important" Gabriel explained. "Besides, you need to hide your miraculous better"

Sabrina held the brooch in fear and anger. Duusu squirmed, trying to get out of Gabriel's grip.

"Ever since that kid, 'Elliott', stole the miraculous off of me, I knew that he had to be Dragontooth" Gabriel recalled back to the day when Elliott stole back the peacock miraculous.

 _Flashback..._

Gabriel was at his stand, looking at some designs for Adrien's clothes and finding out more about the miraculouses. He then heard a CLANK! at the hallway. Gabriel reluctantly went to investigate, whilst having a pad that controlled the cameras of the building. He found nothing at where the source of the noise was. He looked at the cameras and saw that one of them was blocked off. It was the camera that was in his workplace. Gabriel turned around and saw that the door to his workplace was closed. He tried to open it, but to no prevail, it was locked.

"How?" He asked himself. Gabriel turned the private camera in his workplace on and saw Elliott in there. The painting was open and the safe was about to be. He turned the voice sensor on and listened.

 _"Alright Drazz, now what do we do?"_

 _"Allow me, us kwamis can phase shift through all kinds of substances"_

 _"Alright then, after you"_

Drazz whited through the safe and unlocked it. Elliott saw all the items that were in it.

 _"That book...it's the book of the miraculous"_

 _"Drazz, do you know what this is?"_

Elliott was holding the peacock miraculous.

 _"The peacock miraculous! Duusu will finally be saved"_

 _"Then let's not waste any time"_

"That's impossible!" Gabriel denied. He then bashed the door. "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW"

 _"Oh, dang"_

 _"Elliott, just grab the miraculous and let's get out of here!"_

 _"It's what we came here to do, let's go now"_

Elliott and Drazz were now out of sight and the camera was unblocked. Gabriel growled in defeat.

"When I find him..." He whispered. He then managed to get the door open. "At least I know what he looks like"

 _End flashback..._

Sabrina was stunned that Elliott was Dragontooth, she already knew that he was the knight, due to him being unmasked when Marinette was akumatized. She was even more shocked when she found out that Gabriel knew about the miraculouses. Her grip on the brooch loosened.

'Could he be Hawk Moth?' Sabrina thought.

"That's it...give me the miraculous or you can say goodbye to your kwami" Gabriel threatened.

"But...I though miraculouses were indestructible" Sabrina stated.

"No, they're not, Sabrina" Duusu drew her magical tears again. "Only with a specific item, will they be destroyed and the kwami dies with it"

"Duusu...I promised that I would never leave you" Sabrina started to draw tears. "But..."

"Whatever it takes to keep me alive" Duusu finished. "It's your choice"

"What will it be...Le Paon" Gabriel held onto Dussu tighter, which made her squeal in pain.

Sabrina reluctantly took off her miraculous. Gabriel drew a horrid smile at her decision. Sabrina then walked up to Gabriel.

"You want it? Then-" Sabrina was about to give Gabriel the miraculous...

"Father?" Adrien came into the room, which surprised them both. Gabriel accidentally let go off Duusu and Sabrina put the miraculous back on. "What's going on?"

"Nothing son" Gabriel lied. "Just a negotiation between your childhood friend's best friend"

"Sabrina?" Adrien asked. "You never talk to her"

"Well, this is our first time meeting, I thought I would get to introduce myself" Gabriel said.

That made Adrien's suspiciousness only grow more. Sabrina then spoke up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I think I should get going" Sabrina then quickly made a run for it out the front door. Gabriel, however, used lockdown on the front door. Sabrina then quickly opened the door and escaped in the nick of time.

"Father, what are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"Go to your room, Adrien, there is something up with her" Gabriel ordered.

Adrien did as he was told. But he had another plan.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Plagg asked.

"What I have to" Adrien answered.

"But what about the risk?" Plagg warned.

"I'll be careful" Adrien reassured.

"Like Marinette?" Plagg crossed his tiny arms.

"It won't be like that" Adrien frowned. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Sabrina saw that the gate was shut tight and she could not get out.

"Well, looks like there's a peacock in distress" Adrien, now Chat Noir, teased.

"Chat Noir!" Sabrina shouted. She grabbed Adrien's hand and managed to get over the gate, escaping the mansion. Adrien then headed back to his room through the bathroom and de-transformed.

"All of that just the help Sabrina" Plagg explained.

"I had to help her as Chat Noir, as Adrien, my father would know that something is up with me" Adrien informed.

"Well just be glad that you weren't caught" Plagg replied.

* * *

Sabrina held her kwami in her hands, who was shaking in fear.

"Duusu, it's alright, you're safe now" Sabrina comforted Duusu by caressing her head.

"I...thought I was a goner" Duusu cried.

"Well, you're not and I'm always here for you, I promised that I would never leave you" Sabrina smiled.

"That you did" Duusu agreed. "You will always be my friend"

"Right back at you" Sabrina giggled. "Now let's get out of here"

The two then fled the scene.

 **I hope that you all liked this chapter. Quite cutting it close there. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
